Winning another kind of Joust
by afallenstar
Summary: The gang is back except this time Will, Kate, Roland, Geoff, and Watt must go into the future to save our world and their world from Adhamar. Completed.
1. Not a Wedding

Winning Another Kind of Joust  
  
Chapter 1  
Not A Wedding   
  
(Editor's note: I do not own a Knight's Tale or the related characters. I do however own the plot line behind this story and will not be a happy camper.)  
  
In the Medieval times a noble sport arouse.  
Embraced by noble and peasant fans  
Alike though only nobles could compete.  
The Sport was jousting.  
  
"It was there I met a pretty lass who said her name was – "We know you're going to insert Jocelyn here so Will please I beg of you quit singing the song!" Kate teased him a sparkle in her brown eyes. Her long brown hair bounced down her back in a braid. "Don't you like the lyrics I made them up me self." Will said. Will had chin length blonde hair and blue eyes he returned Kate's smile. "Sir William Thatcher has gone into Poetry even though he sounds like an idiot?" Roland said getting in on the joke. Roland had brown thinning hair and brown eyes he was slightly over weight but that didn't really matter. "Excuse me I am the writer and there is no other!" Geoffrey Chaucer said indignantly. Geoffrey had short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. "Geff we know calm down or I'll rip your heart out." Watt said grinning nobody could tell if he was serious or joking.  
  
Prince Edward or the Black Prince of Whales as he was known commanded that Will and Jocelyn be married in the church in London so that he could attend the wedding before he joined his armies in the south of France.  
  
Will had met Edward when he jousted against him in the tournament for him. Will had pretended to be of Noble birth to compete. It was through jousting he met his wife to be Jocelyn and his fierce enemy Count Adhemar of Anjou. Adhemar wanted the tournament winnings for himself and Jocelyn. Adhemar did everything he could to prove that Will was a fraud and not of noble birth. He did so but only to prove unsuccessful on both the accounts of the lady and the tournament. Prince Edward released Will and declared him a Knight. Will faced Adhemar once more and won the tournament. Jocelyn's father had been much more pleased when Will won and so made a marriage contract with Will instead of Adhemar. With the announcement of Will & Jocelyn's marriage Adhemar returned to his home to Anjou. He was off to seek bigger trophies to place on his mantle piece.  
  
Will, Roland, Kate, Watt and Geoffrey rode into London that morning for the wedding was to take place that evening. Jocelyn and her father Lord Howard had arrived in London the previous week.  
  
"Change the stars he says and we still be poor men and him rich!" Watt complained. "No Watt you're not poor anymore its called freeloading child learn to use that word." Geoffrey said. "I bet you five bucks he doesn't know what freeloading is." Roland chuckled. "I do to!" Watt said indignantly. "You have a poor men's education I highly doubt it." Kate added jumping in. "I'm telling you all now that if you don't shut your mouths I'll flog you!" Watt growled. "Come on guys let's try to make this happy." Will said teasingly. Kate grinned.  
  
Will stopped his horse as two men were in his way. They were part of London city's guard. "Are you Sir William Thatcher?" The leader asked. Geoffrey got off his horse. "Who seeks him?" "Never you mind herald." The man said impatiently. "Are you or aren't you sir William Thatcher?" The second man demanded. "Who wants to know!" Geoffrey insisted. William got off his horse to intervene. "I am Sir William Thatcher." Will said cautiously. "Then I have a message from my master." The man said. "Who is your master and what is the message?" Will asked puzzled. "Edward told us to give you this." The man punched Will so hard in the face that he was knocked back words. That did it. Watt, Katie, and Roland got off their horses to join the battle. Only the two men dressed as ten more men joined guards.  
  
Willl struggled and fought but a bag was placed over his head and his hands were bound before he was shoved into the bottom of a boat. Kate was second to get the bag over her head and her hands bound she was thrown right next to Will though she didn't know it. Dear old Geoffrey was third and he gave them a run for their money. But just as the others he too had a bag over his head and was bound before being thrown next to Kate and Will. Roland was fourth to go. He punched and kicked fought and tried to keep the others from going but alas he too got a bag and bound next to his companions. Watt was last to go. If Chaucer had given the men a run for his money Watt certainly had. Watt used every kind of fighting and weapon available known and not known to man including his teeth. It took all twelve men to tackle him down and tie a bag around his head. They were having trouble tying his hands and needed to be going. "Problem solved Darser." Lowry one of the twelve men. Darser was their Captain and the first man to speak. "What is it?" Darser grunted. Darser was a chubby man with pale white skin and no hair. He had blue green eyes. "This." Lowry kicked Watt on the side of his metal boots. "English the clothing they where eh?" Lowry asked Darser as they bound Watt's hand. "Shut up you imbecile in case you didn't knock the fighter out." Darser growled. They took Watt and loaded him onto their ship.  
  
Captain Darser took his orders from a man named Edward Hellslinger a man who was from England but grew up in France. Edward lived twenty miles outside of Paris because he was a wizard and many sought out his help or his death. But he knew of one who could help him and that was Sir William Thatcher.  
  
It was four-day journey by boat from England to France and it was a cloudy one. The companions were awake and the bags removed but their hands and feet were still bound. They took a path from the shipyards into the Woods for the long way to Paris (ten days journey). Then it was another twenty before they'd reach Edward's own private castle. The prisoners were thrown into a dungeon before their bonds were cut. They would be kept waiting for two days before they met their captor. 


	2. England Needs You Will

Chapter 2

England Needs You Will

When Will came to he found himself inside a small dark dudgeon. It was a small dark room made out of green stone covered in slime. The ceiling was dome shaped and standing up Will's head almost touched the top of the ceiling. Two torches hung on either side of a wooden door the only way out of here. There were no windows but there were a few black bars in the form of a window on the door that you could see into the hallway beyond.

Will slowly got to his feet and walked to the door. He didn't expect it to work but he tried and failed to open the door. "Wat's already tried that Will they locked us in." Kate said. Will looked down Kate was sitting on the cold hard ground next to Roland who was next to Geoffrey who was next to Wat who was curled up nursing his hand which was red all over in a corner. "What did he do?" Will asked in a resigned voice. "He tried to break down the door when it wouldn't open. It would have work except its metal painted to look like wood." Geoffrey explained. Will rolled his eyes and slumped down on the floor across from Kate. The only space left to sit in the whole place.

Two days later Captian Darser opened up the cell. He really didn't want to be in France when England found out they had one of their favorite Knights in a prison cell for some time. "Follow me." "Who sent you here and why do you want my master?" Watt asked giving Darser a punch in the face. Roland laughed but held him back so they wouldn't tie Watt's hands together again. "I believe you shall find out those answers shortly from my master." Darser told him warily. "Who is?" "Lord Edward Hellslinger." "And who is this Lord? I only recognize those from England." "He was from England my dear William." "What's he in France for then?" Watt demanded. "Traitor." Kate muttered. "Wait till you hear his tale." Darser advised leading them down a narrow passage way and to a small wooden door three hallways away from the prison cell.

Darser knocked on this wooden door three times. "Enter." A voice said. They entered a large room with a large wooden table with seats all around. Edward was a small round face man with a silver beard. "Are you a soothsayer?" Will asked scornfully. "Do not the ancient craft of witchcraft those who do not understand the power or cannot use it themselves fear it." Edward sighed. "Darser you may leave but till Yohanna the guest are hungry and need to be served." "He's going to poison us." Geoffrey muttered. "Why would I poison you? I need you alive. In fact England needs you." "Oh brother cut the Drama and tell us why you've kidnapped us." Kate snapped. "Very well then please sit down." Edward said. They did so as Darser bowed out of the room. Roland untied Watt's bands.

"Twenty years ago I was a respected Soothsayer or Wizard of the King both are very different from each other but unless you're in the practice you don't know or unless you follow it. The Black Prince was not King then but his father was. He is King now. I told him a favorite Knight Count Adhamar would go into the future times and take over the modern world before we get to it and come back to conquer England save a Knight with pure heart go." Edward paused looking at Will. "Go on with you're story then before I decide to kill you instead of banish you." Watt growled. Kate bit her lip to keep from laughing. "And yes I was banished to France. A sad and sorry fate. I kept my eye on Adhamar and he has gone into the future to conquer the lands. This is where you come in Will. You are a Knight whose heart is still virtuous." "Can I quote you on that for when I write this story?" Geoffrey asked as Yohanna and several other servant girls came in. Edward glared at Geoffrey who shut up but glared right back. "As I was saying. I need to send you into the future. If you can defeat the armies there that Adhamar has built gangs they call them I believe he cannot bring them and their modern technology to defeat England's King which is his plot. What do you say to that William Thatcher? England needs you know more then ever." "What century are we talking about here?" Will asked. "I will send you into the millennium the year they call 2000 beginnings. Will you help me Will?" Edward asked. "I say absolutely not if he's going to imprison us without talking to us like a normal human being." Watt declared. "Since when have you ever been normal?" Kate asked picking up some fruit off her plate and eating it warily. "I say why not it's an adventure you're lady will be safe here." Geoffrey said. "You just are lacking in writing and need something new." "Indeed I shall be the first to write about this time travel business. And shall sell millions of copies." Geoffrey said taking a bow. "Will you do it?" Edward asked. "Yes." Will said sighing hopefully Jocelyn would wait for him. "Good. Finish eating you're supper and then we shall see about provisions." Edward said sending Yohanna and the other servants out of the room after they had given everyone a dish of French food.


	3. Lost & Found

Chapter 3

Lost & Found

When Kate, Roland, Will, Jocelyn, Watt and Geoffrey came too they found themselves in a department store at the mall in a tiny town of Glenville California thirty miles north of L.A. in the United States of America. Actually they were in the Gap but nobody had actually any idea they were there. They gathered the idea that they were in some store very different from the markets they were used to but then you had to excuse foreigners they didn't know your way yet but they would. Kate examined the woman's clothing and wondering why they hadn't bought any money. Of course people in the store noticed them because they wore clothes from the medieval times. Finally Geoffrey the decided spokesman of the group went to find the "land owner". He walked up to the man behind a strange counter who was accepting odd money from people.

"Can I help you sir?" The man asked. "Yes I'm looking for your owner." "My boss?" The man asked amused. "The one who owns the land or runs the show." Geoffrey explained. "He went out to eat lunch but if you want to wait you're more than welcome too... Is there anything I can help you with?" The man asked. Geoffrey leaned closer over the counter. "Actually yes there is. My companions and I want to know what land we are in and who your King is?" Geoffrey said. "Um well you're in America or the United States and we don't have a King because the President is only a boss appointed by the people. And he lives in Washington D.C. on the other side. And you have to make an appointment to see him if you wish to see the big boss. Are you on drugs or something?" The man asked now slightly amused. "So how far is England from here?" Geoffrey asked. "Um it's on the other side of the world. Are you from England?" The man asked. "Yes in a manner of speaking. What year is it?" "Are you mentally ill sir?" "What year is it. And what manner of market is this?" Geoffrey asked. "Ooh boy your more trouble than I thought. – "The year is 2004 you're in the Gap a market in the huge market we call a mall. Geoff I've been looking for you all over." A lad about sixteen. "Thanks for finding my Uncle. He is from England we had to fly him over to take care of him." The lad said winking. "Who are you?" Geoffrey demanded once they went to get Roland, Kate, Will and Watt. "My name is Collin David and I'm here to help you. You're friend Adhamar is getting on my nerves." Collin added. "Adhamar do you know him?" "Met him twice he's dating my mom and he's a royal pain in the arse." "I think we'll get along just fine. William this is sir Collin a Knight." "A Knight of Glenville high." Collin said shaking their hands.

"Your pain in the arse friend is dating my mom. But I'm supposed to be at my dad's visiting and he won't mind a couple of friends. You're in a new world my friends mom had to train Adhamar to fit in you wouldn't recognize him in merry old England now. So I'm going to make you just as invisible. We have my mom's credit card. Come with me to Abercrombie and Bitch. Might as well do it in style." "New clothing what's wrong?" Watt asked. "You're like a neon sign warning Adhamar he'll know you're here the second he sees you. A neon sign is a really huge sign lit up by light or candles as you guys say." Collin explained leading them to another market store. "Haven't seen you here in awhile Collin." A girl chirped as they walked in. "Cynthia I'd like you to meet some new friends of mine." "Watt." "Geoffrey." "Kate." "Roland." "Will." "Nice to meet you." "We're in search of some outfits. They need styling tips badly and I have my mom's credit card so don't worry about the price." Collin said grinning devilishly. "Collin you devil. I suppose its part of our nature at seventeen eh? Derrick quit looking at yourself I'm going to need some help." Cynthia snapped at another lad even older then Cynthia and Collin. "I can help Kate but you're going to have to outfit the men with Collin good luck."

Kate studied Cynthia and Collin. Cynthia had pale white skin, blue eyes and blue hair. She had something on her eyebrow it was small and metal. Kate wondered what it was. Cynthia was a little bit taller than Collin. Collin had dark brown hair and brown eyes and tan dark brown skin. "This way to the dressing rooms. It's where you try on the clothes so you can see if they fit before you buy them." Cynthia explained unlocking one of the doors. Cynthia left Kate alone for a minute to stare at her reflection in a mirror. "All right here are some tops and jeans you can try on. And if you like two of the outfits we can get both." Cynthia said. Kate was puzzled and confused and wanted to be in the company of the others but they seemed to have disappeared.

"Try on these jeans Will and since they didn't fit you let's try them on Geoff." "What do I do again?" Watt asked. "It fits like this." Derrick said. "Where did you pick up these people?" Derrick whispered as Will came out in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a black stretch shirt and his old shoes. "Ugh we're going to have to buy new shoes aren't we?" Collin sighed. "Good luck they don't know what shoe size is." "I told you my Uncle Geoff comes from a very poor place in England it's not their fault. How was I supposed to know mom would let him bring his friends?" Collin asked. "Looks good. Try on the second outfit and we should be good to go. Watt you to. Don't forget the zipper on the jeans goes up." Derrick said rolling his eyes. Watt would have punched him in the face then but he was too confused.

A half an hour and a quick change in the strange rooms Collin called restrooms Watt, Roland, Kate, Geoffrey and Will sat with Cynthia and Collin around a table at what Sir Collin called a food court. "Well let me know if you need any help. In fact I can teach Kate how to put on make up." Cynthia offered. "Sure." Kate said shrugging. "So where are your living quarters?" Geoffrey asked his new shoes slightly pinching his feet. He was definitely not used to tennis shoes. Kate was lucky she got to wear open toed shoes at Cynthia's demand. "I don't' care how far it is I just want some sleep." Watt grumbled. "Now that's no way to treat our host. Cynthia and Sir Collin have treated us well." Roland said. "It's just a half an hour drive by a horseless carriage we call a car. And guys you might want to nix calling each other by your actual names. Especially if Adhamar knows you're here. He came over by boat from England and he's slowly bringing soldiers of his in secretly and if you're old enemies he's going to keep an eye out for you." Collin said. "He doesn't know we're here." Geoffrey said. "Yet but your names except Will's and Kate are hardly common but we'll discuss it when we get to my house." "House?" Kate asked. "Lodging come on." Collin said. Kate watched fascinated as Collin used their credit card to pay for Sonic the place they had eaten at.

The parking lot was a big shock for the five of them. "What is that?" Will asked touching a cars hood. He was hooked. "Horseless carriage." "You don't need a horse to drive them?" Roland asked confused. "Nope. Just an engine. Sorry guys they didn't make em in your time." "Are we going in one?" Kate asked "Yep but not that one. Cynthia's driving." Cynthia owned a Spider convertible that was blue. The top was off. "It's missing the roof." Watt said puzzled. "Nope the top can be taken off." Cynthia and Collin opened the doors. Watt, Kate, Geoffrey, Roland and Will slid uncomfortably into the back seat. Collin and Cynthia sat up front. "Ready?" Cynthia called back. "Sure." Will said totally freaked out now. So this is what his great grandchildren would live in? He wasn't sure he liked it. "Come one guys we'll find away to get you back to your home but bear with us a bit." Cynthia said as if she guessed Will's thoughts. "We promised to fight Adhamar first before we go back." Roland explained. "We can help you there and we will. For now let's get some rest." Collin said.

Kate, Roland, Will, Geoffrey, and Watt received a shock when Cynthia turned on the radio. They had Shake Yo Tail Feather blaring from the speakers. Eventually Watt, Roland, Kate, Will and Geoffrey got used to the music and even learned some of the song lyrics. "Interesting." Geoffrey muttered. "Sir Collin do you have paper so I can write about what we've learned?" Geoffrey asked after somebody named Nelly sang. "Yes we'll get you a notebook at home. Dad's a writer after he leaves the office so we have ton of paper available." Collin said.

The roads were not dirt but made out of tar as Collin explained to them. They went off on an exit to get to Collin's place in the hill.

Collin's house was a two story eight bedroom house. "My parents were planning on having more kids until they got divorced last year. Come on. Dad'll be writing so I can sneak you in. When he's writing or in the office he's oblivious to whatever else is going on. My younger brother Jeff is staying with us this summer so mom can have alone time with the git." Collin said leading them inside. Kate, Roland, Will, Geoffrey and Watt stared in awe at the living room of Collin's house. They barely noticed Cynthia honking and waving as she drove off.


	4. Starting the Task

Chapter 4

Starting the Task

"Jeff I'm home!" Collin shouted. "What'd you bring me?" A ten year old boy ran into the room. He saw Kate, Geoffrey, Will, Roland and Watt and his mouth fell open. "What the hell are they doing here?" Jeff demanded. "They're here to get rid of the guy that's dating mom so don't take it out on them. They're helping us." Collin explained. "I'm Will these are my men and woman. Kate, Geoffrey, Roland, Watt and Geoffrey. If Adhamar asks if we're here tell him no okay?" Will asked Jeff. "I can keep a secret unlike some people in this family. I'm Jeff. You guys need to change your names." "And what would you suggest Sir Jeff?" "Well let's decide over a glass of milk and cookies." "A what?" Watt asked glancing at Kate who shrugged. "Food you haven't tried that'll miss when your back home." Jeff grinned and took off for the kitchen. Jeff had shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes and tan dark skin the same color as Collin's.

The kitchen was white and gleaming. Mr. David might have many faults but being messy was not one of them. He kept his house neat and orderly but never shouted about it. So long as the person making the mess cleaned up after themselves he didn't mind. Mr. David major fault was paying too much attention to his work and not enough to his family which was why René David had left him to move to L.A. Mr. David actually kept the kids and they visited her on the weekends sometimes during the school year. He made sure they were going to school and Jean Maria a maid was there to look after at least Jeff when Collin wasn't home but that was as far as his fatherly duties went. If Jeff needed new clothes or got into trouble or awards at school he didn't go to his mom or his dad he went to David who told the principle or whomever he took care of these things. If Jeff's jeans needed mending or he needed new clothes Collin who worked in a retail store despite getting free allowance would take his brother shopping. All their parents did was visit with them like they were buddies rather than children. God help their parents though they were doing things the way they were raised. Collin however could be saved as he took his little brother responsibility seriously and took care of a living breathing thing.

Kate, Roland, Will, Watt and Geoffrey explored the new kitchen with delight. They had a large white counter top that went around the entire half of the room. In between the stove and the sink was the fridge. Geoffrey found the light delighting and even though Jeff eyed him warily as he opened and closed the fridge door over and over again. "Don't stare they've never seen it before. Go get the cookies squirt." Collin said. Jeff ran to the pantry which was a small hallway in between the kitchen and the dining area. Jeff went and got some Oreos. One good thing about Mr. David was that he never let his children starve. He had foods for Jean Maria to cook or he gave them money to order food so that he could continue working.

Kate, Watt, Roland, Will, and Geoffrey recognized the table and chairs even though it was different from what they were used to. Here was something familiar at last. The Oreos were good as was the Sonic food they had earlier but it was odd and stuff they weren't used to. "Now names. I would let you keep yours if Count Adhamar wouldn't be on your arse if you knew you were here. So you have to change it and not introduce yourself with your old names. You'll still keep them but say you met Cynthia's friend Amy you would tell her your new name." Collin explained. "People change names all the time it's all good." Jeff said. "So what do you suggest Sir Jeff?" Geoffrey asked. "Well Will looks like he could have the name Chris so let's call Will Chris." Jeff said. "Not bad little brother." "Chris." Kate, Watt, Roland and Geoffrey repeated looking at Will. "Exactly. Okay Kate we'll change it to....Rose." "Rose?" Kate asked. "You're named after a flower." Geoffrey teased. Watt hit him. "Rose." "Watt you'll be Watson." Collin said. "Watson?" Collin and Watt asked. "Watson what's wrong with that?" "Dude that's like named after Sherlock Homes partner in crime." Collin said rolling his eyes. "So what kids are named after characters in books. This just leaves Roland and Geoffrey." Jeff said. "All right Roland can be Ron. Just because I can. And Geoffrey you can be Matt. Does this work for everyone? Do you remember the names?" "Rose." Kate replied. "Chris." Will said. The words were not familiar to his lips. "Ron." Roland said shaking his head. "Watson?" Watt repeated. "Matt." Geoffrey said. "Excellent let us show you the lodgings and where you will slumber."

Jeff led the tour of the house and they ended with the guest bedrooms. "Two to a room no fighting there'll be plenty of room. Will you can sleep in the basement suit with Roland there's two beds in there and you're close to my room so if you need anything ask." Collin said leading them downstairs once the others had gotten situated. "Night guys. Jean Maria will be here in the morning to cook breakfast. Just copy what Jeff and I do." Collin said. Collin flopped down on his bed exhausted.

Somehow Kate, Roland, Watt, Geoffrey and Will survived the next week. They remembered their "new" names when they were introduced to Jean Maria and Mr. David (who did actually come out of the office to eat). When Mr. David came out of the office he actually seemed interested in what his kids were doing but the kids knew it never lasted. They were open and friendly but didn't tell how they actually felt about getting the good grades or getting in detention. "Did you take care of the principles reaction?" Mr. David asked Collin. "Yes sir. As always. I said my father's away on business and that if I could talk to her I'd be glad to. And then I promised Jeff would never do it again." Collin said. "And did you?" "No sir twelve hours of community service is good enough punishment for me." Jeff said. "Good. Well back to the office boys." "Night sir." "Pleasure to meet you and your friends Chris." Mr. David walked away.

Cynthia was a regular visitor after Jean Maria left and she wasn't at work. It turned out that she and Collin had been best friends since third grade. She bought Kate make up and some other girl things and kept her company for which Kate was grateful. Still by the following week all of them were homesick and remembered what they had come for. It fell to Will to ask Collin about it. So on Saturday morning Will knocked on Collin's door.

Collin opened it he was fully dressed and ready to go. "We thank you for your kindness Sir Collin not many would help us. But we must find Adhamar before he brings his whole army and bring him back to our time." Will said. "Mmm. My dad's flying to Japan on a business trip this evening he'll leave the Jaguar and we'll drive down to L.A. We'll leave a note saying Dad sent us to mom's this weekend for Jean Maria so they'll get it." Collin said. "Thank you." "I know it's tough being in a place that isn't your home. We'll get you back as soon as possible. Let me call Cynthia she'll want to help."

That evening all of them stood on the front porch as Collin locked the front door. Jeff was going to be under Geoffrey's care who was scribbling away in the notebook. "Everybody ready?" Cynthia asked starting up the Jaguar. "Yep." "Seatbelts on?" Cynthia asked pulling out of the driveway. "Yes my captain." Jeff said buckling his. A backpack full of stuff in the trunk. "We're headed for L.A. We'll make a stop at Sonic on the way hold on tight." Nobody notice a car parked on the curb pulling out silently after them.


	5. LA

Chapter 5

L.A.

It was a thirty minute drive from Glenville to L.A. California during which time the only two of the party who were awake was Collin and Cynthia. They talked and entertained each other for the whole drive and had crazy sing along. Both of them were singing along to Will Smith when they drove into L.A. and the others woke up. If Kate, Roland, Will, Watt, and Geoffrey had been in shock before it was nothing to what they were now. Neon signs not lit by candles but by what they didn't know were everywhere and all sorts of lodging with gambling was available. "Oh Lord help us keep us away from the Gambling or Geoffrey will loose all our money." Watt moaned. "The name is Matt if you don't mind and I believe that Black Limo has been behind our car the whole way here. And I won a game once." Geoffrey said. "Once but there are good gamblers and bad gamblers and your anything but a good gambler." Watt replied. "Oh pshaw." "And what's a Limo?" Watt asked him. "That long black stretch car back there American royalty ride in them. Jeff explained it to me." Geoffrey said. "Yeah we both woke up for five minutes when you two were singing Nelly My Place." Jeff teased his older brother. "Um well we'll pick suitable lodgings without the gambling. Geoffrey probably wouldn't know how to gamble American – Style anyways."

It took them forty minutes to find the hotel. This time Collin had his dad's credit card. "I know his pin number and my name is on the card because I take care of Jeff." Collin said. "Nice dad but he won't like the charges you put on his card." Kate said as Cynthia had given her a lesson on some of the American money systems. "Dad could care less he's a president of some company or other and earns huge money every year." Collin said. "Ah. Sort of like the American-President?" Geoffrey asked scribbling more notes. "No not really but a boss in charge of other people." "What's his trade?" "Oh his company advertises for other companies he just runs things." "They help sell other markets products like the Gap. Any commercials you might see telling you about a product they do some of that." "Product?" Watt asked. "Merchandise an item to buy at the market?" Cynthia suggested. "Okay!" Roland said nodding. "How many rooms would you be needing sir?" The man asked. "Two one for the girls and we'll share." Collin said. "That's two hundred and fifty a night. We'll give you your keys. Your in room 308 on floor three. Do you need someone to take up your luggage?" The clerk asked. "Nope we've got one bag. Just charge it. We'll pay for the week in advance." Collin said handing the credit card. Collin accepted the keys and they took an elevator up to their floor.

"You guys gotta have some memories of this place." Collin said. "Riding up on something that makes me feel sick?" Kate asked grabbing Roland who looked surprised but didn't say anything. "Are you sure Kate and Roland won't want a room?" Cynthia teased. Kate immediately let go of Roland. Geoffrey snickered. "And the fairest of them all fell in love with the Baker's son." Geoffrey pretended to write in his notebook. Kate slapped him this time it was Watt's turn to laugh. Collin gave Cynthia the keys to the hotel room for the girls and they all went to rooms 308 (the girls) and 309 across the hall from each other.

Kate picked the bed on the right side of the room. "Things here are expensive." Kate said. "Yes L.A. but it attracts a lot of people mostly Americans but we get a few other nationalities here and it's a good place for business and American royalty." Cynthia said. "How do you say it? Cool?" Kate asked. "Yes." "Cool." Cynthia laughed. "All right we should probably get some sleep."  
  
"I'm off to explore." Geoffrey said quietly so that no one noticed he slipped off to the slot machines next door with some cash he had gotten from Collin's wallet. "Where did Geoff go?" Roland asked a few minutes later. "Shit I am going to kill the man. He took your wallet." Watt added noticing. "We'd better get it back I'm not angry but man...If we loose the cash and we can't use the credit card for some reason we are screwed." Collin said. "Collin my friend I'll go with you. Watt stay here with Jeff." Roland instructed. Will raced after them down the hallway.

Geoffrey meanwhile was working the slot machines with ease and winning. A crowd had gathered around him. Woman had squeezed in close and men were buying him a drink they called beer. "What's your name master?" A man named Brad Pitt asked. "Christopher." Geoffrey said barely noticing Will, Roland, and Collin were pushing through the crowd to get to him. "Really where are you from? I can't place your accent." Brad said. "It's English one are you daft or drunk man?" A woman named Katie who was standing next to Geoffrey. "First visit to the Americas or this century?" Brad growled. "Americas first visit." "Chris! Where have you been? We need your help in the Hotel room. Jeff passed out." Will lied. "Perhaps I should call a Doctor." Brad said. "No. We'll be okay we can handle it." Roland said firmly. He didn't like Brad's eagerness. "Hey guys I've won!" Geoffrey handed them the money and then passed out.

Roland, Will and Collin shook off Brad and carried Geoffrey to the hotel room. At least they thought they shook off Brad. They didn't know he was following at a safe distance with Adhamar leading a group of his men.

(Editor's note: okay I didn't know why I put Brad Pitt in the story at this point. American – Royalty are what the stars called in England at least that's what I've heard. And I thought why not pick a random celeb and have him be a bad guy. It just seemed Brad more likely gone bad then Brittany though she might date Adhamar just cause she could! And Brad was randomly picked as I've seen very little of his movies.)

"Jeff or Watt get a glass of water." Collin ordered. "What happened?" Watt asked hurrying over as Jeff scrambled to get a cup of water. "He was drinking too much beer and gambling and he just passed out. Ours might be stronger then the stuff your used too." Collin explained. "Anybody who drinks a lot unless they're used to it will pass out." Jeff added. "And you know this because?" Watt asked. "Our mom did it a lot and we had to move her to the couch till she woke up. She stopped drinking so much when she divorced Dad. Now she has one a week to get her through." Collin explained. "Oh." Will said. What could you say to that? "Jeff go get Kate and Cynthia." Collin said pouring the water slowly over Geoffrey's face.

Jeff scrambled out to the hallway. He knocked on Cynthia's and Kate's door. Five minutes later Kate answered. As soon as she did so Jeff was grabbed and a hand went over his mouth. "DERRICK YOU RAT!" Cynthia screamed realizing what was going on. Count Adhamar snapped his fingers and Brad and the guy from the lobby grabbed the girls and tied their hands behind their backs. Derrick kept a firm grip on Jeff as they knocked on the door of Collin's hotel room. "Jeff do you have the girls?" "Yes and it's not Jeff it's me." Derrick said in a sing song voice. The door flung open and Will came striding over and punched Derrick in the face. Meanwhile Collin tried to deal with Brad who had Cynthia. Roland went to go help Kate. And Adhamar went for Will. Geoffrey meanwhile still completely hangover kept the other men from taking Jeff anywhere. After a few minutes of confused fighting the room began to shimmer and disappear.


	6. Merry Old England

Chapter 6

Merry Old England

"Adhamar what is the meaning of this?" Prince Edward bellowed. Adhamar blinked. What had happened to the Hotel in L.A. California they had been in? He and twenty of his men had been taken back to England to the time they actually belonged in. They were in fact in Prince Edward's castle. Edward sat on his throne next to his wife. She was enraged about Adhamar's men holding Cynthia and Kate that way. Adhamar was only vaguely aware of Jocelyn running from her father's side and kissing Will one of the few not being held or in the process of being beaten.

"I can explain my liege." Adhamar looked surprised to see Edmond before him the man he had banished from England years ago. "He found away to time travel and was going to take over both times so he could have both the Old England those in the future." Edmond said. "You have no proof." Adhamar snarled. "Oh don't I? Rene your presence is demanded before the King." "Please your highness I didn't know." Rene said. Rene was wearing a dress after the fashion in that time. "Mom?" Jeff ran to her. "My baby are you all right?" Rene asked. "You shall be forgiven ma'am if you testify against Adhamar." Prince Edward said. Prince Edward was noted for his Mercy but also could be fierce as a lion if you got on his bad side. And that was not a fun side to be on at all. "Please your highness all I know is that he was knew and interested in living in the U.S. As far as time travel and plots to overthrow I know nothing he was merely a lover." Rene said bowing her head. Rene had long brown hair and blue eyes. "Very well I accept your story and the only punishment you shall receive is going home after my Knight William marries his bride never to see Adhamar again." "You still have no proof." Adhamar snarled.

"You wish to see proof bring out the machine Adhamar was using." Edward's wife said calmly. Adhamar paled as the small car he had designed with help was being pulled forward. "We talked to your aid and was granted freedom if he spoke against you. He bought us your journal notes." Edward supplied bringing out a leather bound notebook. "I – I – have lost your highness." Adhamar snapped his fingers and the guards released Cynthia and Kate who were looked after by some of the Queen's ladies in waiting.

"Count Adhamar you are hereby declared hung on the morrow. And unless Jocelyn and Will would rather wait there wedding could be the next day." Will looked at Jocelyn and Jocelyn looked at Will. "We'll get married we've waited long enough." "I'm sorry I made you wait." Edmond apologized. "Well we want you there." Will said. "Can we go?" Collin, Cynthia and Jeff asked. "Yes. You may but then we will send you to your own time with your mother." Rene walked over. "I'm sorry my boys if I had known what was going to happen I'd have dumped Adhamar long ago. Let's say we call your father when I get home and we spend a week together?" Rene asked. "Great idea." Collin and Jeff hugged their mom. Cynthia smiled as she watched. The group opened and let her in.

"Welcome to our world. We'd like to show you it from our way." Will said grinning. It was good to be back in a tunic and leggings. Jocelyn grinned and shook hands with Jeff and Collin and she of course knew Rene. "No problem I've always wanted to see a castle." Cynthia said. Jocelyn's father smiled. "And here are your rooms. Collin and Jeff's room join their mothers and you're across the hallway next to Kate's in case you need anything." Will finished off. Everyone grinned.


	7. The Ending of a Story but the Begining o...

Chapter 7

The Ending of a story but the beginning of something better.

Adhamar had to be led to the gallows by five guards he would not go quietly. The Prince was going to hang Adhamar personally and then cut off his head to put in the tower on a stake as a warning. Cynthia and Kate were among the crowd of the poor and rich who came to watch. Of the rich Cynthia and Kate were the only two people watching. Cynthia now was wearing clothes of their times and asking questions and being puzzled or amazed. There were things they certainly left out of the History books at school. Geoffrey bent over the platform of the gallows still writing away in the notebook. Jeff at his heels was watching the stroke of the writer with great interest.

Edward took his sword from a Knight standing nearby. Will and Jocelyn had honor seats on the platform to watch their enemy being killed. With one swift cut Adhamar was hung. Crows flew over head. "Adhamar shall never again bother us on this ground and we shall be England. Tomorrow at the castle there shall be a wedding for celebration." Edward announced as he cut off Adhamar's head. Cynthia buried her head on Collin's shoulder when Edward drove his head through a stake.

The wedding went much better. Collin asked Cynthia and Kate to dance but Roland interrupted the dance between him and Kate. Will and Jocelyn said their vows in front of a priest. "Well now I'll rock in the medieval times on the history report." Cynthia told Rene Scott formerly Rene David. "Well when you time travel you should be." Rene replied. At the stroke of midnight the room began to shimmer and shake. Jeff and Collin caught a glimpse of Edmond muttering something before they stood dazed with their mother and Cynthia back in their mother's home.

"You know I almost don't believe it happened." Cynthia said touching the blue silk dress she was wearing. "I know what you mean. Think we'll be ready for school on Monday?" "Back to the real world you mean?" Jeff asked. Everybody laughed. "Honey I'm going to call your father and Jeff if you're principle needs to talk to a parent please have him call me. Cynthia we'll drive the Jaguar up to Glenville to get you back to your folks. If you want to call on the other line that's fine I'll use my cell phone." Cynthia nodded. Collin and Jeff got coffee boiling. And Mr. David not a family man or one to leave the office said he'd come down instead and they were going to have a long talk. Cynthia's parents not at all pleased with their daughter's disappearance but relieved she was found insisted on coming to get her also. They arrived the same time Mr. David did. Cynthia peered out the curtained windows. "Hey guys there here." Cynthia said. "Here comes trouble." Collin muttered. "Maybe Will could help." Jeff said. "Will's back in his time they won't be back." Collin said gently. Jeff shrugged. "Time travel it's no big deal. Maybe we could get a market out of it." Jeff said. Cynthia and Collin burst out laughing. Collin put his arm around Cynthia and Jeff and they waited till all the adults came back into the living room.


End file.
